The present invention relates to a joint assembly, particularly to a joint assembly for gas turbine engines and more particularly to a joint assembly for joining a gas turbine engine blade containment casing to another adjacent casing.
A fan casing and a fan intake duct of turbofan gas turbine engine are frequently joined together using nuts and bolts with the bolts arranged to pass axially through apertures in annular radially extending flanges at the abutting ends of the fan casing and the fan intake duct.